


Too good

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Phan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, dans selfie fuck, fam I was too lazy to write smut, no actual smut, part 2???maybe Idek comment, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on dans selfie where he was in the black Hawaiian shirt. Dan doesn't think he looks good and Phil proves him wrong there's pre smut and lots of dirty talk if you want a second part pls comment. My soul hurts also title is too good from blue neighborhood by troye sivan 10/10 recomend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too good

“Dan, are you ready to go yet?!” Phil called up the stairs.

“Phil, I look tacky and horrible I don't want to go!” Dan shouted back.

“I doubt that bear let me come have a look” Phil said already making his way up the stairs.

“No Phil I look disgusting I'm changing!” Dan frustratingly yelled back.

“No no no just relax I'll be there in a second”  
Phil said walking up another flight of stairs.

Phil walked into dans room seeing him in a Hawaiian print button down. “Dan baby what's the matter?” Phil said wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. 

“I look like shit” Dan said sadly.

“You look fine why won't you turn around for me?” Phil asked, still holding Dan.

“No Phil” Dan whined.

“C’mon Dan please?” Phil asked rubbing Dans back comfortingly.

“Fine but you can't say anything” Dan spoke softly.

“Ok” Phil agreed 

Phil slowly pulled his arms away and helped Dan spin around.

Dan stood staring at Phil with watery eyes, while Phil looked him up and down his mouth a gape. 

“Oh my god” Phil gasped eyeing his boyfriend up and down 

“Phil you aren't allowed to say anything!” Dan hissed turning back around and fiddling with the buttons on the shirt.

“Dan no turn around come here” Phil said turning Dan around and pulling him closer to him.

Dan looked down with tears in his eyes  
“I'm so gross phil ho-”

Phil cut Dan off by slamming his lips to Dan's.  
“Hey hey no Dan you look.. You look absolutely gorgeous in that shirt Christ” Phil spoke

“Phil don't” 

Phil walked closer to Dan until they both fell back on his bed. “If we weren't expected at this party right now I'd show you just how gorgeous you are you have no idea” Phil smirked looking into Dan's big brown eyes”

“Really? It's not that bad?” Dan asked. 

“No not at all you're the prettiest person I've ever seen” Phil said leaning down to place a kiss to Dan's lips.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and got up pulling Dan with him.

“I love you” Dan Exclaimed wrapping his arms around Phil.

“I love you too beautiful” Phil said hugging Dan tight. 

“Let me just fix your hair for you sorry I kinda pushed you on the bed you just look so hot and so breathtaking I couldn't help myself” Phil said feeling himself leaning into Dan's lips.

“That's alright” Dan said blushing.

Phil's lips hit Dan’s and Dan pressed into the kiss smiling. “Love you” Dan moaned against Phil's lips. “I love you too” Phil Said breaking the kiss.

“C’mon you look amazing so before we get tied up with other things let's head off into the sunset to this party.”

“Phil wait I want to take a selfie” Dan said grabbing Phils hand and playing with his fingers.

“Alright I'll help you and then we can go cause the faster we get this done the faster we can get back and i can show you how fucking sexy you look right now” 

“Please Phil right now isn't the time to seduce me”

“Aww I like to think that's all the time you always look so ravishing it's so hard to control myself.” Phil groaned taking dans bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it softly. 

“Phil. Selfie. Party. Not getting me hard before we go out to see all of our friends!” 

“Right ok you just fuck how did you think you looked anywhere near bad in that shirt? I want to push you up against that wall and make you scream my name so badly”

“Phil after we get back you can do whatever you want with me” Dan whispered kissing Phil's neck lightly.

“Selfie now okay go I need to cool down damn you philly!” Dan joked handing Phil his Iphone 

“Ok get in front of the mirror then” Phil said pointing.

“Ok here?” Dan asked 

“Yeah perfect beautiful now work the camera!” Phil said.

“Phil! You're gonna make me laugh you idiot!”  
Dan said breaking out in giggles.

“C’’mon Dan! Work the camera give me a smile or a smirk give me more than a smirk c’mon! Bite your lip!” Phil said snapping photos.

“There you look gorgeous in all of them pick your favorite and let's go” Phil sang running down the stairs pulling Dan with him.

“Slow down! Phil wait!” Dan said laughing as Phil dragged him down the stairs by the hand.

Phil grabbed his and Dan's coat and locked the door behind them. And they hopped into the taxi.

“Shame you never ask me to slow down “you're all Phil faster and oh god Phil you're amazing I love you you're the best at sex””

“Phil! Dan yelled lightly slapping his arm” 

“I have never said that during sex maybe faster cause you're like a bloody snail!” Dan joked

“Oh yeah? Well maybe you'll regret saying that when you can walk tomorrow” 

“Cheeky” 

The two sat in comfortable silence enjoying the ride for awhile until Dan pulled out his phone.  
“Let me see what these photos look like”  
Dan sat scrolling till he came across a picture of himself with his eyes closed and his mouth open. “Excuse me Phil! Why does it look like I'm about to have a fucking orgasm here?!” He said handing Phil the phone. “Oh! Let me just e mail that to myself for personal references” Phil said typing his email and hitting send. He laughed and then handed the phone back to Dan. 

“This one looks really hot use this one trust me” Phil smiled.

“Okay but if I don't get thousands of comments about how good I look I'm breaking up with you”  
Dan teased posting the photo on all of his social media.

“Nah you're mine all you need is my thousands of comments telling you how good you look”

“You're cheesy and most of the time I want to hit you but I also want to kiss you till I'm out of breath how do you do this to me Phil Lester?” Dan asked.

“Just shut up and kiss me Dan”  
Their lips collided in a loving kiss. mouths moving together and lips softly brushing. “I love you” Phil whispered. “I love you Phil” Dan responded grabbing Phils hand. “Let's keep the pda to a minimum tonight and have a good time I don't want anyone stealing you away from me tonight, God knows they'll try you look beautiful.”

Dan blushed grabbing Phils hand again “thank you”

“You're welcome I don't think I tell you enough” 

“You may have said something here and there” Dan giggled.

Phil brought his other hand up to cup his lover's face. “Can I kiss your neck?” He asked softly.

“I suppose” Dan whispered toying with Phil's fingers.

Phil placed his lips on the side of Dan's neck, kissing it softly “I can't wait to get you home,I'm gonna make my beautiful boy feel so good tonight.” Phil kissed down Dan's neck and back up to his jaw line. “Fuck really?” Dan asked his eyes closed shut.  
“Yeah baby, I'll do anything you want, tonight it's all about making you feel beautiful because no matter how much I tell you, you still don't believe it and it upsets me so I'm gonna break you down tonight and show you how gorgeous every inch of your body is.” Phil finished pecking Dan on the lips softly.

“I don't deserve you” Dan said looking into Phil's eyes. 

“No I don't deserve you I love you so much”  
Phil told Dan as the cab stopped In Front of a building. 

“Thank you!” Dan and Phil said to the driver as they stepped out. 

“Phil how long is this thing?” Dan asked whining.

“A couple of hours”

Dan groaned “can we leave early?”

“No Dan let's have a nice time”

“You can't just tell me how you're gonna fuck me and then leave me to suffer!” 

“Ugh Christ Dan I'll give you something quick in the bathroom go”

“Yay!” Dan cheered kissing Phil on the cheek.

“Thank you baby” Dan said getting up from his chair and swinging his hips as he walked to the rest rooms, Phil following close behind.

“It's only cause you're so goddamn gorgeous”

 

Phil took care of Dan at the party and later that night he did everything he promised and maybe for once in dans life he believed he was beautiful and maybe Phil wasn't making it up to cheer him up. Phil actually thought Dan was beautiful and maybe he could start to believe he was himself. 

 

NOTE: Dan is pretty Dan is pretty Dan is pretty Dan is pretty so so so so so so so so pretty help


End file.
